


If You Say So

by Kirsty_mc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsty_mc/pseuds/Kirsty_mc
Summary: Bucky is interfering with Steve's non-existent relationships.





	If You Say So

* * *

SAM

“So, Stevie. Why aren’t you dating Wilson?”

“Huh? Buck what are you talking about?”

“Well I made a fool of myself by asking him how long you two had been together and he told me to stop joking. I told him I was serious, and then he told me he hated me.”

“He always says he hates you Buck,”

“Well yeah, and I was fine with it when I thought he was your boyfriend upset that the best friend is back to take his limelight.”

“He not my boyfriend Buck.”

“Well yeah, I know that now. My question is why? If you need your old pal Bucky’s permission, you have it.”

“I don’t need permission Buck; Sam and I are just friends.”

“If you say so but you would make a cute couple.”

 

* * *

 

TONY

“Hey Punk. How many times have you slept with Stark?”

“0… Wait! Buck what has he said now?”

“Nothing, you two just had a big argument this morning and you’re fine with each other now. I just assumed you had sex and wanted to know if this was a regular thing.”

“Buck I’m not sleeping with Tony, he’s engaged to Pepper. And the reason we’re fine with each other now is because we had a talk in private like adults.”

“I know he’s with Pott’s. I just thought you two had an arrangement or something on the side.”

“No Buck we don’t and please don’t mention this to Tony, he will run with it and do something stupid.”

“If you say so but you and Tony would be a hot couple.”

 

* * *

 

SHARON

“Ok, I am not behind you and Sharon being together.”

“What are you talking about Buck?”

“That kiss, as your best friend I am stopping this now before it becomes something more.”

“It was one kiss to say thank you for helping. There were a lot of emotions and it was a big risk so there was a kiss instead of a hug.”

“You do realise you would be her uncle if the freeze thing didn’t happen right?”

“…I never thought of that… Anyway, there’s no guarantee I would have married Peggy.”

“Steve please…”

“What Buck?”

“As your best and oldest friend, I’m asking you to stop this thing with Sharon.”

“Fine but there is no 'thing' with me and Sharon.”

“If you say so but she really liked that kiss.”

 

* * *

 

NATASHA

“Steve! Have you slept with Nat?”

“Not this again Buck.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“No Buck, I have never had sex with Natasha. We have kissed once on a mission and done nothing more. What wild idea do you have this time?”

“Nothing, but Clint and I have a bet. So, if you could lie to him and say you did sleep with Nat one time, I would be forever grateful.”

“…I’ll only do it if you can convince Nat to do it too.”

“Already done Stevie. Thanks, old pal.”

“What are best friends for.”

“Oh, a just for the record you and Nat would be a wild couple.”

“If you say so Buck.”

 

* * *

 

BUCKY

“Steve. Have we ever slept together?”

“What Bucky?”

“Well, I can’t trust my memories and that kid-”

“Which kid, Wanda?”

“No, the boy.”

“Peter?”

“Is he the spider one?”

“Yep.”

“Always with Stark?”

“Yes, Buck.”

“Yeah him. He was showing me the internet and said that there’s a ‘fandom’ for us being together called Stucky, apparently, it’s been a thing since the Captain America Comics in the 40’s. Anyways he was showing me some of the pictures and art and they are really realistic.”

“Buck a piece of advice, stay off the internet.”

“No Stevie. You’ve got to see them. They are so realistic and even you will start questioning your own memories and you don’t have brainwashing problems.”

“Buck I refuse to look at anything Tony shows me on the internet after he sent me a picture or me and him having sex together and Peter now comes under the Tony Stark umbrella.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

“No Buck we have never slept together.”

“If you say so but we would be perfect for each other.”

-


End file.
